


A Team Bonding Exercise

by smolpurpleboy



Series: Bee's Escapades [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, bumblebee is abused and he likes it, grimbee - Freeform, strongsides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpurpleboy/pseuds/smolpurpleboy
Summary: Bumblebee's team decides they want to bond with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by tfamonk

Bumblebee was shy about it at first. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of interfacing with his whole team. It wasn’t that Bumblebee thought it was a bad idea. It was just that he wasn’t sure he wanted to bare that side of himself to so many bots.

His bondmate, Grimlock, was the bot who suggested it. The big lug seemed shy about it, too. He’d already interfaced with everyone on the team multiple times, Bee pointed out. So what was so different about it? Grimlock had just shrugged and gone on with his day.

It was supposed to happen today. Denny and Russell were gone for the day, out shopping for more seemingly useless items. Bumblebee wasn’t sure if he was supposed to initiate something. How would a mech even go about initiating interface, with five different bots at once? He shuddered thinking about it, his plating around his array shifting to avoid discomfort.

Currently, the team was seated on surprisingly sturdy shelving, in an empty corner of Denny’s junkyard. Each member had a near-full cube of energon in their servo, something Drift had suggested to help everyone relax. Bumblebee was surprised that Drift even showed up. He didn’t exactly expect the large, stoic mech to engage in interface often, or really, at all.

“So when do we frag?” Sideswipe asked nonchalantly, tipping up his cube and taking a long sip. Strongarm playfully hit her bondmate in the arm, chastising him for being so vulgar.

“This whole thing is vulgar,” Bumblebee lamented, setting his cube aside and placing his helm in his servos. Grimlock rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “If you’re having second thoughts, we can call it off,” he spoke gently. “No, it’s alright. I-I want to,” Bumblebee replied, his body responding as well, his panel shifting away slightly to give his hardening spike room to breathe.

Grimlock started laying kisses along Bee’s shoulders and neck, which helped ease the team leader into a less anxious state of processor. Then, he felt another set of lips on his other shoulder. Drift. Strongarm and Sideswipe each took one of Bumblebee’s servos in their own and pressed their lips against them. Fixit climbed (somewhat clumsily) into Bee’s lap and started to kiss at his stomach.

For a moment, Bumblebee was completely overwhelmed. Five electromagnetic fields other than his own merging and pulsing together, lust coloring each one. He whimpered softly as Strongarm took one of his fingers into her mouth, looking into his optics as she sucked. He let his interface panel retract with a few clicks, spike pressurizing near instantly. Fixit let out a whine and grinded back against Bumblebee’s spike, which was nearly the size of his whole body. He reached behind him and stroked the member.

“Enjoying yourself, little Bee?” Grimlock purred in Bumblebee’s audial. The yellow mech responded by moaning loudly and nodding vigorously. Drift chuckled softly behind him and started rubbing Bumblebee’s side lovingly.

Suddenly, Bee let out a moan. Fixit had turned around and situated himself so that he was resting on his leader’s spike. He dragged his tiny glossa up Bumblebee’s member, moaning softly at the taste.  
Grimlock tilted his mate’s helm back and kissed him deeply. The two mechs groaned into each other’s intakes. Bee felt a sudden weight against his hip; Grimlock was slowly grinding his spike against Bumblebee’s hip. Drift started doing the same, biting down gently on the cords of Bee’s neck.

Sideswipe and Strongarm took the hint from Grimlock and Drift, retracting their panels and guiding Bumblebee’s servos to their spikes. The two leaned across Bee’s lap and kissed as he started to stroke both of them at the same pace. “So how many times are you all planning to make me overload?” Bumblebee asked, to which nearly everyone chuckled. Drift kissed Bumblebee’s cheek and said, “However many times you let us.” His tone was deliciously low, vibrating against Bee’s plating and causing another moan to escape his intake.

Strongarm pulled away from kissing Sideswipe for a moment and reached for Bumblebee’s valve. “So wet for us,” she teased, rubbing a gentle digit over his exterior node. Bee nodded quickly as she eased a finger inside. “That feel good?” Sideswipe asked, joining Fixit in using his mouth on Bumblebee’s spike. “Ah! Yes!“ Bee cried out, servos tightening around his partners’ spikes. At first he thought Strongarm slid another finger in, but he looked down and Sideswipe was inserting his own finger in his valve as well. He looked up at his team leader and winked, licking a circle around the tip of his spike. He pulled off for a moment to tease him. “Imagine this, just like this, but our spikes,” he cooed as he went back down on the delicious spike waiting for him.

Grimlock stood slowly beside Bumblebee and rubbed his spike tantalizingly against his mate’s cheek. Bee opened his mouth wide, taking the thick member into his intake with a moan. Drift reached down and rubbed his forefinger against Bumblebee’s aft. “Is this okay, Bumblebee?” he asked quietly and paused in his movements until an affirmative “Mhm!” came from his leader’s filled intake.

Sideswipe and Strongarm each added another finger, causing Bee to moan and shake around them. “Mm, soon you’ll be ready for our spikes,” Strongarm teased. Fixit stroked up and down the part of Bee’s length Sideswipe couldn’t reach with both his hands.

At this point, Grimlock was fragging Bumblebee’s face. He caressed the back of his mate’s helm and groaned deeply. Drift pressed another finger into Bee’s aft, tipping him over into the first overload of the night. Hot transfluid shot into Sideswipe’s throat and the red mech swallowed every drop. Lubricant rushed out of Bumblebee’s valve, coating Sideswipe’s and Strongarm’s hands.

“Many more of those, hopefully,” Grimlock purred with a grin, rocking slowly back and forth into Bee’s intake. “Mm, so tight,” he praised softly. “Gonna overload soon.” Bumblebee tilted his helm slightly and took Grim’s spike even deeper into his throat, which caused the larger mech to cry out and twitch in his intake. Within a few moments, Grimlock was spurting his fluid into Bumblebee’s throat, the yellow mech drinking it up like it was a lifeline.

“Wanna take our spikes now?” Sideswipe asked, replacing his mouth on Bumblebee’s spike with his servo. Bee nodded vigorously. Strongarm and Sideswipe both lined up with Bee’s valve and pushed in with little resistance. Both shuddered as they slid against each other inside their leader.

Drift stood and pressed his spike to Bumblebee’s lips, the smaller mech taking him in eagerly. He tilted his chin and pushed down until Drift’s entire spike was in his intake. The samurai shuddered as prefluid dripped down Bumblebee’s throat.

Fixit somehow managed to climb up Bumblebee’s armor, opening a few panels and pulling out cords. He attached them to himself and cried out at the flow of pleasure racking through Bumblebee’s systems. Bumblebee himself was hardly paying attention to anything going on: Fixit with his cords, Drift in his mouth, Grimlock at his side pressing kisses on his armor, and Strongarm and Sideswipe abusing his valve. He found himself overloading again, which in turn caused overload to come over Fixit as well.

Within a few more thrusts, Drift, Strongarm, and Sideswipe shuddered and overloaded together, filling Bumblebee’s mouth and valve. He practically screamed with pleasure around Drift’s spike. All three bots pulled out, leaving transfluid to leak from his orifices. Grimlock gently laid Bumblebee on his back, and kissed him. The team leader’s stomach was slightly swollen with transfluid.

“Primus,” he breathed quietly. “I…don’t know what to say.” “Nothing is needed,” Drift stated simply, at which all of the bots laughed softly. “Gonna be sore for cycles,” Bumblebee pondered, wincing as he tried to sit up. “Shh, lay back, sweetspark,” Grimlock purred, pushing him gently back down. “Recharge.”

Bumblebee decided that was probably the best thing for him. He shuttered his optics and leaned against Grimlock, falling into recharge within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave kudos and maybe a comment! I'd really appreciate it!!


End file.
